


The Snake and His Snakey Ways

by gracelilypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelilypotter/pseuds/gracelilypotter
Summary: Astoria Greengrass has lived a quiet life, always watching Draco Malfoy from the shadows as he flirts with Parkinson and many other girls. When her parents tell her she's been betrothed to him, she's thrilled. But Draco isn't. He's not rude or nice, just distant.Astoria thought nothing of it until she realizes how one-sided her relationship really is.





	The Snake and His Snakey Ways

Astoria Greengrass has lived a quiet life, always watching Draco Malfoy from the shadows as he flirts with Parkinson and many other girls. When her parents tell her she's been betrothed to him, she's thrilled. But Draco isn't. He's not rude or nice, just distant.

Astoria thought nothing of it until she realizes how one-sided her relationship really is.


End file.
